A Wee Bit O' Green
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Just a little St. Patrick's Day story involving our favorite Irish Angel.


A Wee Bit O' Green  
  
Andrew sat in a back booth in a small restaurant known as O'Ryan's Pub & Grill. That was where Monica had chosen for her meet both him and Tess, and as typical, the Irish angel was running a wee bit late. As he sat nursing a ginger ale, he cast his eyes to the calendar and noticed the date. That explained the reason his ginger ale had been an oddly green color. He sighed and said, "I should've known." " Known what, Angel Boy?" Tess asked as she took a seat beside him and peered at the glass in front of him. "What's that you're drinking?"  
"Ginger ale—green ginger ale," Andrew replied. "I should've guessed that's why she chose this Irish pub. It's St. Patrick's Day and you know how she goes all out celebrating it. It's a wonder she didn't ask us to meet her in Ireland.  
"I remember. Last year she unknowingly got a hold of a few Irish coffees and threatened to put green food coloring in your hair," Tess said with a chuckle.  
"Don't remind me. You make sure she only has a mocha latte because I sure don't want to go through that again," Andrew replied. He folded his arms and stared at his ginger ale.  
"I'll make sure she only has a decaf," Tess promised.  
""Hello, Tess, Andrew. Sorry I'm a wee bit late," Monica's Irish lilt could be heard as she sat down beside the Angel of Death. "But I couldn't decide on what to wear."  
Andrew turned to look at her, noticing that she was clad in varying shades of green from head to toe. "Well, you look, um, very Irish," he commented.  
"I do, don't I? But, where's your green, Andrew?" Monica asked, looking at his blue jeans and rust colored sweater.  
"In my eyes, where it always is," he answered a twinkle in his expressive green eyes.  
"Don't you think you went a little overboard on the green, Angel Girl?" Tess asked.  
"Oh, Tess. I do so love green. It reminds me of grass and everything brand new," Monica answered, setting down the mug in her hand.  
Andrew looked in the mug and stared at the green whipped cream and bright green liquid that it contained. "Please do not tell me that this is your mocha latte," he said slowly.  
"What else would it be?" she asked, amused by his statement. "The man at the counter was so nice to make it all green for me. I see that he did the same to your ginger ale. What are you drinking, Tess?"  
"Green tea. But not green tea if you get what I mean," Tess replied. She peered at Andrew. "Are you all right, Angel Boy? I swear you're looking a little-"  
"Please don't say it," Andrew interrupted, pushing aside his ginger ale and standing up. "Green," Monica supplied.  
"If you'll excuse me I'll be outside getting a little fresh air," he said suddenly wanting to get as far away from green coffee, whipped cream, anything green as he could. ""You ladies take all the time you want." He headed for the door.  
"What's with Andrew?" Monica asked. She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of the green mocha latte.  
"I think he's had a little too much green today," Tess replied.  
Andrew was back inside a few minutes later exclaiming, "The sky's all green!"  
"Wasn't it nice of the Father to do that today," Monica said, still sipping her green mocha latte.  
"We need to take cover. There's a bad storm coming," Andrew stated.  
"We can take shelter in the basement", the counter man said, quickly rounding up the few customers and staff in the restaurant. He led the way down the stairs and opened a door to a room painted a sickly green, made worse by the illumination from the bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling.  
Andrew found a spot by himself and rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes, waiting for the storm to blow over. "Please, Father, no more green," he silently prayed.  
Finally the rushing winds were still and the humans and angels cautiously emerged from their shelter to return upstairs and survey the damage. The building was still standing and to the great relief of all, the surrounding vicinity was untouched. The brilliant blue sky was cloudless and seeming to appear over the buildings was a bright rainbow. Andrew looked up at the bands of colors and said, "That's the kind of green I like to see."  
"Amen to that, Baby," Tess said as all watched the white dove flying off above the rainbow.  
  
" 


End file.
